


Europe

by taylorExpandingThot



Series: Spider-Man PS4 But It's Parksborn Content [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big F, Bisexual Peter Parker, Drunken Confessions, During Canon, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harry Osborn, Gay Panic, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Gwen Stacy/Mary Jane Watson, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Secret Identity, Some Humor, Texting, doesn't mean there won't be a lot of angst before the ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorExpandingThot/pseuds/taylorExpandingThot
Summary: Peter and Harry are so into each other, but they're also idiots.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Spider-Man PS4 But It's Parksborn Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136213
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. 2 Months Before Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry are so into each other, but they're also idiots.

"Come on Peter! You've been cooped up in that lab all semester." This was Harry Osborn, Peter's childhood best friend and thorn in his side. The two sat under a tree on the green of Empire State University as Peter furiously wrote code on his laptop.

"Harry, as much as I would _love_ to go party with you and MJ tonight, I have to do more work for Octavius. I'm so close to getting a job with him after graduating."

"One night Peter. Please? Can't he let you off for one night?" Harry brought out the puppy dog eyes. Peter never could resist those.

"Okay fine. I'll go wrap up now"

"It'll be worth it, Pete! I promise. Otto can let you off for one night."

Harry did have a good point. Only he didn't know how behind Peter really was. Being Spider-Man has put him back weeks.

-

It was 9:00 as Peter strolled into the trashiest frat party he had ever been to. He wondered if they were all this bad or if it was just his current state of sobriety. Inside, he found Harry and Mary Jane starting a game of beer pong.

"Peter!" shouted Harry, jumping in between sips of his beer. "You're late."

"I'm here at least," Peter responded.

"Hey Tiger," Mary Jane waved.

"Dude I need some help, she is kicking my ass over here. You English majors are seriously hardcore" said Harry, slurring his words.

"That doesn't sound very fair, for the two of you that is" Mary Jane laughed, sounding much more sober than Harry. He must have been losing to her pretty badly.

"Alright, let's do this." Peter decided it would be best to throw the game as not to give away his superhuman reflexes, but he did his best to make it a close game for MJ. It wasn't very hard to do that as his teammate was hammered before the game was over.

After Mary Jane won the game of beer pong, the group found the quietest corner of the frat house to hang out. Peter and MJ were a little tipsy, but Harry was wasted. He was slouched up against Peter's shoulder. Peter definitely didn't mind this. He wasn’t sure when he realized it, but he has been crushing on Harry for a really long time. He could never tell him that. It would ruin their friendship.

"Y'know... I always kinda liked you, Peter." 

"I like you too Harry." Peter chuckled. "We've been best friends since we were 10 years old."

"Phhhh! That's not what I meant." Peter's eyes went wide, and his eyes met Mary Jane's, who must have felt so awkward. Could Harry be about to tell Peter he felt the same way?

"I meant that I _like_ you like you. A lot actually. And... wait? Did I just say that out loud? Oh god!" Harry shrieked nervously.

"Harry, it's ok. I... I feel the same way. I've liked you for a really long time and I've just never had the courage to say it. You're my best friend, and I didn't want to ruin that."

"Really?" Harry sniffled on Peter's shoulder. "You really mean that Pete? You don't have to say that if you don't mean it."

"Yeah, I do. I don't know where, or who, I'd be without you Har" Peter said, pulling Harry into a tight embrace.

"Well, it's about goddamn time!"

Harry and Peter were snapped back to reality when they remembered Mary Jane had been there this entire time and were still holding each other as they turned to look at her.

"You two... You've liked each other for so long, and yet neither of you knew about the other. And it was so obvious! Gwen and I even made a bet about how long it would take you two to end up together. In our _Freshman_ year! And I lost. Because I said 'No, I think they'll figure it out soon,' but here we are. Anyways, I love you guys, and I'll leave you some space to talk about this. Sorry, rant over."

The two men stared dumbfounded as Mary Jane walked away, before turning their attention back on each other.

"So, Harry Osborn. Would you like to go out with me on a date?"

"Well, I guess," Harry sneered.

"Great! I can take you on a tour at Octavi-"

"Uh uh! If you want all of this, you're taking me out on a real-ass date, you nerd." Harry said as he buried his face in Peter's neck.

"I suppose I can make time for dinner."

"And a movie," Harry mumbled from his neck.

"Whatever you want, Harry," Peter said as he held his... He doesn't know what to call Harry yet. But they had nothing but time to figure that out.

-

Half an hour after she left them, Mary Jane returned with their friend Gwen Stacy to find Peter trapped under Harry's sleeping body.

"What did I tell you?" said the redhead.

"Idiots," Gwen scoffed. "You are two of the smartest and dumbest people I know. So are you _officially_ going out now?"

"Yeah, we're gonna grab dinner and a movie next week."

"Dinner _AND_ a movie? You must really like this boy, Peter," said Gwen.

"Yeah, what do we have to do to get you away from your science experiments for that long?" Mary Jane laughed. "Kill someone?"

"Something like that," said Peter. If only they knew.


	2. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Peter meet for coffee.

It was twenty past noon when Harry arrived at Coffee Bean, twenty minutes later than the time Peter said he would meet him for a quick coffee before class.

As expected, Peter wasn't there when he showed up. It would be another ten minutes until Peter walked in, still wearing his lab coat, and found Harry sitting in a booth with two beverages.

"Hey Harry, I'm so sorry I'm late. Our experiment ran long at the lab," Peter said. Technically he was right. He did just come from the lab, but that was because before that he was foiling a bank robbery.

"Don't worry Pete," Harry said reassuringly. "I figured you would be late so I've only been here for about ten minutes."

"Wow thanks," Peter said, laughing as he settled into the booth opposite his boyfriend. "So what did you grab us?"

"Medium black for you," Harry said before taking a sip of his drink. "And for me, a large iced vanilla coffee with cream, sugar, and two shots of espresso."

"Do you really need all of that extra caffeine and sugar, Har?" Peter asked.

"Unfortunately I do. I've been falling behind in physical chem," Harry says. "I don't need help, but after this, I'm gonna sit down and get all of my stuff done."

"I believe in you," said Peter.

"Thanks, babe," said Harry as he sipped his drink and smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

Peter took a sip of his coffee. "Mmm, this is really good."

"Yeah, I like the coffee they use here," said Harry.

"Can I ask you something?" Peter said.

"You just did ask me something, Pete," Harry said with a smile that Peter simply _could not_ be annoyed with. "But alright, I guess you can ask me one more thing."

"We're graduating from college in a couple weeks. And I... I wanted to ask if you wanted to find an apartment to live in... like... together. I'm not trying to rush things along quickly or anything. I just realized that I need to figure out where I am going to be living soon."

"I think that'd be really nice Peter," Harry said. Peter noticed his eyes light up as he responded. "I can give my dad a call later and we can go hunting after finals."

"Wow. Harry Osborn willingly talking to his dad for me. This must be true love," Peter joked.

"He is kinda crappy sometimes." Peter glared at Harry. " _Okay_. A lot of the time. But he can make finding an apartment a lot easier.

"As long as he doesn't kick someone out of their home for us, then that sounds good."

"Pete, I don't think he would do that." Harry thinks for a moment. "I'll tell him not to."

Peter glances at his watch. "Alright, I gotta run. Thermo started 2 minutes ago."

"Peter!" Harry criticized his boyfriend.

"It’ll be fine." Peter leaned in to kiss Harry goodbye, but Harry leaned back.

"Nope. Kisses are for boyfriends who aren't late to class."

"Pretty please. I promise I'll be on time to the next lecture."

Harry gives in and kisses him. Peter could taste his sugary drink on his lips. "We both know that you won't be, Parker."

"I suppose we do!" Peter shouts as he rushes out the door without his coffee.

Harry picks up the coffee and runs after him. "Babe you forgot your coffee!" But by the time Harry was outside, there was no sign of Peter. _If Peter could leave that quickly, why is he always late for everything?_


	3. Harry's Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Peter that he's moving to Europe.

Two months after the events of the frat party, the four friends graduated from ESU. Peter received degrees in biophysics and mechanical engineering, and continued to work with Otto Octavius in his lab at Octavius Industries. Harry received a degree in environmental science, but decided to take a break before starting something new. Mary Jane received a degree in English, and landed a job reporting for The Daily Bugle. And Gwen received a degree in Biochemistry, and proceeded to return to ESU's graduate school in the same field.

After graduation, Peter and Harry rented out a Midtown apartment. About 4 months after moving in together, Harry approached Peter with some difficult news.

Harry walked out of their bedroom, where he frequently slept until the afternoon, and found Peter on the couch enjoying a minute of free time before the inevitable Peter Crisis happened that he had to go deal with.

"Hey hun," Peter said as he waved Harry over.

"Hey Pete," Harry started, "I have something to talk to you about that's going to be kind of difficult."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Peter asked, visibly a bit worried.

"No, no, nothing like that." Harry watched Peter sigh with relief. "I'm moving to Europe for a year.

Peter's eyes went wide with shock. "What are yo-"

"Before you say anything, just let me explain. I've had a great time here in New York, but I feel like I need to get away for a bit. I've felt this way for a while, but it has nothing to do with you. It's my dad. I feel like I'm suffocating living in the same city as him."

"I'm sorry you feel this way Harry. What does this mean for us? I could try to come with you, if that's what you want."

"Peter, I'd love to have you with me, but I can't take you away from Otto's lab. You're doing some truly amazing things there, and you should keep doing them. If it's okay with you, I want to try things long distance for a while. I'll do my best to come visit when I can. And we can call each other whenever we need to."

"What are you going to be doing in Europe?" Peter inquired.

"I'm going to be managing some of Oscorp's international business developments."

"Ok," Peter said, "I don't want to see you go Harry. I love you." Peter's voice choked as he said this. "But, if this is what you need, I'll support you. We can make this work."

"Thanks..." was all Harry could get out before he started to cry.

"Hey, come here," said Peter, scooting over on the couch and motioning Harry over. Harry doesn't handle confrontation very well, so he thought this might happen. "It's gonna be ok. We'll make this work."

Harry melted into his arms and cried on his shoulder. "I... love you so... so much!" He said in broken sobs.

"Harry, is there anything else going on? You've seemed... _different_ recently." Peter was putting this lightly. Harry has seemed to get progressively more tired and scattered since they started living together, and Peter didn't know how to talk to him about it, but he's been getting very worried.

"I've just felt really tired here, Peter. I think I just need to get out of my father's shadow for a while. So that I can really find myself."

"I get that," Peter said as he held his boyfriend tightly. "I really hope this is what you need."

"I think it is," Harry said. "And I think this could be good for us."

"When do you leave?" Peter asked.

"In 3 weeks." Harry said. "I know it's really soon and I'm sorry about that."

"That's ok. You gotta do what you gotta do, Har." Peter tried to hide his shock. But as much as he was going to support Harry, he wasn't prepared for this. _At all_. "I'm gonna call Otto tomorrow and take some time off."

"Pete-" Harry started before being interrupted.

"Non-negotiable. I'm gonna miss you, Harry. A lot, and I wanna spend as much time as I can with you before you go."

"You're too sweet, Peter. Thank you for being so understanding." It hurt so much for him to lie to Peter, but he had to. He couldn't put him, or MJ, or Gwen, or anyone else who cared about him through what was going to happen. He just had to hope that his dad knew what he was doing.


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries getting in touch with Harry after he leaves for Europe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All times are in EST

11/03/17 3:31 PM  
Hey, just checking in. Lmk when you are settled.  
Peter

11/04/17 6:57 PM  
Everything ok?  
Peter

11/05/17 6:24 AM  
Harry?  
Peter

11/07/17 12:24 PM  
I'm starting to get really worried.  
Peter

11/17/17 8:29 AM  
You've been there for two weeks Harry. I don't think I'm asking for a lot for you to just answer a text message.  
Peter

11/30/17 7:46 PM  
Ok, so, I went to talk to your dad. Y'know, just to make sure that you were still alive, cuz I am not getting that information from you. And he pulled the whole, "well if you were important to Harry, he would text you back" and wow. So thanks for that.  
Peter

12/05/17 12:15 PM  
Seriously, it's ok if you need some space Harry. But you could say that to me. I can understand that. I just love you so much, and I worry about you.  
Peter

01/01/18 2:21 PM  
Happy New Year's. This hurts. A lot. I could understand, and accept, you not being able to handle a relationship right now. But how could you knowingly hurt me like this? Harry, you're not just my boyfriend. You're my best friend, and you have been for 10 years. Why would you just throw that all away like this? And this is really coming out of nowhere. Before your dad drove you to the airport, y'know, the last time I saw you, you hugged me for like an hour. And you cried. A lot. You were clearly going to miss me. So why the hell are you ghosting me?  
Peter.

01/08/18 7:45 PM  
Something really doesn't seem right Harry. At least, that's what part of me is saying. I really want to think that something must be wrong, because you love me, right? But your dad continues to tell me you're just really busy.  
Peter

2/14/18 9:06 PM  
It's taken me a long time, but I've started to accept that you're not coming back. I don't know what's going on with you, but for your sake, I really hope you figure it out. No need to reply. I truly hope you have a nice life, Harry. Goodbye.  
Peter


	5. The Penthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Devil's Breath crisis, Mary Jane breaks into Norman Osborn's penthouse, where she makes a shocking discovery.

It was mid May, and New York City was falling apart. The Sinister Six emerged with the desire to ruin Norman Osborn, and they have come very close to doing just that. They released a serum, GR-27, also called Devil's Breath, into the city. Designed as a cure to any genetic disease, Devil's Breath was currently functioning as a bioweapon. One that could wipe the human race from existence. And here was Mary Jane Watson, wrapped up in the middle of it.

She and Peter have been working together to save the city. And at this moment, it meant that she was breaking into Norman Osborn's penthouse, trying to find the location of the biotech facility that developed Devil's Breath.

After looking through the apartment, she discovered a secret lab. A quick search through the files and she had her location.

Mary Jane had what she came here for, and knew that she should leave. But she found herself walking over to Harry's old room. _There wouldn't be anything in there_ , she thought. But she couldn't resist. Harry was, _is_ one of her best friends, and the thought that he would just abandon everyone doesn't seem right. She had to take the opportunity to see if she could find something here.

She reached for the doorknob and turned. When she opened the door, she was met with a surprising sight. A hospital bed was located where Harry's bed used to be. On his dresser, there were at least 10 different pill bottles. And by his bed was an IV. _Is Harry sick?_

She looked around his room for more answers, and on his dresser was a journal.

> 11/03
> 
> Leaving for "Europe" today. Ha.
> 
> Not sure how this is going to go. Dad says there's no risk... but that's Dad. Dr. Michaels thinks it's more like 50/50.
> 
> So. OK. I might not make it. If that happens I bet you'll be reading this, Dad. Who am I kidding - you're probably reading it anyway. "Norman always has to know."
> 
> So if you ARE reading this, Dad, and if "no risk at all" turns out to be another Osborn Campaign Promise then do me a favor: show this next part to Pete, MJ, and Gwen. JUST them. Please. Thanks Dad - love you.
> 
> To: Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, and Gwen Stacy.
> 
> Guys... I'm sorry. Really sorry. If you are reading this... man. This is tough. Even in an imagined hypothetical letter to you, it's hard to be honest. Here goes.
> 
> I'm sick. Like really sick. Doctors think it's the same thing mom had. Neuro degeneration, rapid onset. I've known for a while, but I thought I could manage it. I didn't tell you cause... well cause I didn't tell you. I was worried how you'd react. And I couldn't stand to see you go through what I did with mom. Watching her suffer. Knowing I couldn't help. Watching her die was worse than the dying.
> 
> Things got really bad recently. All those times that I was "wiped out from partying" or "just super busy"? Not partying. Not busy. Sick.
> 
> This "Europe trip"... well it's a cover. I'm going in for treatment - experimental, long term. Dad's been working on it forever, promises it'll work. He hates the nickname the techs have for it - "Devil's Breath." Says it makes something good seem scary. But maybe "Devil's Breath" is what I need. Little bit of bad to do a lot of good.
> 
> Alright. This next part. Just for Peter. So, you know what to do.

Mary Jane couldn't believe what she had just read. She grabbed the journal, stuffing it into her jacket, and took out her phone to call Peter.

"Peter, I found the location. And I have something I need to give you."


	6. Call Me When You See This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reads Harry's journal.

> Peter. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I wanted to tell you, very badly, but I couldn't put you through what was going to happen. When you asked me to move in, I thought we would have more time. But I guess I was really wrong about that.
> 
> I can't ask you to forgive that. It was terrible what I did. And if this treatment works, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.
> 
> But I also need to talk to you about the possibility that it might not. I could die, Pete. I might even be dead if you're reading this. And if that's the case, I want you to move on. You're going to be sad for a while. And that's OK. But please, don't let yourself be sad forever.
> 
> I want us to be able to be happy together, but if that doesn't work out, you need to find someone else, Peter. If it's not me, there's some other person out there who can make you happy. You're the greatest person I've ever known, and I'm so grateful I got to know you.
> 
> OK. Sad part over. I'm sure you're still probably upset, Peter. And while I can't do a whole lot, maybe I can help a little. Turn the page. And Dad, MJ, or anyone else who isn't Peter, seriously. DO NOT turn the page.

Glued to the next page of Harry's journal was a photo. Of Harry. Naked. And he had the most ridiculous look on his face. This was enough to make Peter chuckle, and he felt better for a moment. Just a moment, before he started to cry again, leaving tear drops in Harry's journal.

After he processed what he had read, Peter pulled out his phone to send Harry one final text.

-

5/18/18 7:35 PM  
Harry. I don't even know what to say. MJ found your journal. I read it. I get why you aren't responding now. And I know this won't make a difference. But I hope you can fight Harry. I hope that someday, maybe soon, maybe not. But someday, you'll call me when you see this. And it'll be better. I forgive you. For keeping this from me. I know that you wanted to protect me. And now all I want is for you to be able to come home. I still want you to come home. I love you Harry, now and always.  
Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of the story. More coming soon.


	7. Missed Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 7 months later, and Peter is running late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GR stands for General Relativity

A sharp pain encompassed Peter's face as he was launched across Times Square. His ears rang, and he looked up to see Shocker charging another concussive blast. "Time to send you back to Joule!" Peter shouted through the pain.

_Wow, joule? Is that the best I could come up with?_

Dodging the second blast, Peter leaped into the air and swung toward Shocker, kicking him into the air.

He pulled himself to the C-lister, attaching an EMP to his gauntlets.

With Shocker's gauntlets no longer in use, Peter threw him to the street and webbed him down. "Consider yourself... grounded," Peter joked as he felt his pocket vibrate.

"Hello?" Peter said, answering his phone.

"Peter where the hell are you? GR started a minute ago!" Gwen shouted at him. "Did you have another _spider_ incident?"

Peter's heart skipped a beat before he remembered that he told Gwen he was Spider-Man 7 months ago. He figured it would be too hard to lie about how he had Harry's journal, and he knew Gwen deserved to see it.

"Let's just say, I ran into a _shocking_ development, but I'm on my way now," Peter said as he swung towards ESU, where he was now a grad student.

For ten seconds, the call remained silent.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't just hear that. Get to class Pete," Gwen said before hanging up the phone.

*5 Minutes Later*

"The simplest tensors are-" Professor Johnson was interrupted by the sound of Peter bursting through the door to his lecture hall. Peter was pulling his notebook and textbook out of his bag as he tripped on untied shoelaces before he caught his balance.

"Mr. Parker, late as usual," said the professor. "Can you tell me what the simplest tensors are?"

"Uhhh... that would be... vectors and scalars." Peter found a seat next to Gwen.

"Ah good. At least you have read ahead, Mr. Parker." He started to write on the board.

"Nice job," Gwen whispered.

The class was again interrupted by a text chime coming from Peter's phone. It was from MJ, asking if he was still on for lunch with her and Gwen. "I'm so sorry," Peter said as he put his phone on Do Not Disturb.

*One Hour Later*

"And for this last problem," Professor Johnson said as he wrote math on the chalkboard. "The trick is to Taylor expand the logarithm. And that's where we are going to end today's lecture. Remember that you have a problem set due by next class."

"You free tomorrow night to work on that?" Gwen asked as she packed her things.

"I should be, yeah. Lemme see what MJ wan" Peter dropped his phone, his face turned white.

"Peter?" Gwen waved her hand in front of his face. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"Look," was all he could muster.

Gwen picked up his phone. "You really need to clear some of these notifica"- and she saw it-"Fuck," she mumbled.

23m ago

Harry Osborn

Missed Call


	8. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is taken out of stasis, and grapples with the aftermath of his treatment.

Harry awoke in a cold and wet chamber. An apparatus attached to his face fed an uncomfortable tube down his throat, and the chamber was filled with green fluid.

_How long has it been?_

Beyond the green fluid, Harry saw his father. And a doctor. A new one.

"Dr. Connors, it's time to take him out," said his father.

"Norman, I know he's your Son, but it could be dang-" the doctor started.

"For god's sake, Curt! He's been in there for over a year!" Norman shouted.

 _A year? Oh my god. Peter. Does he know?_ _Does he hate me for not telling him?_

"Very well." The doctor walked over to Harry. "Harry. My name is Dr. Curt Connors. I've taken over your care since Dr. Michaels severed ties with Oscorp. You are going to be coming out of there. Just relax and we'll have you out soon."

As the doctor spoke, Harry noticed the fluid draining out of his chamber. Once the fluid was gone, the door opened and Dr. Connors approached him.

He unstrapped the breathing and feeding apparatus and started to pull the tube from Harry's throat. It was almost painful as the tube was removed, scraping against his raw throat.

It wasn't until now that Harry realized he had a black goo smeared on his chest.

"What... what is this stuff?" Harry asked weakly.

"It's part of your treatment," said Dr. Connors. "We don't fully understand the effects yet, but it's saved your life."

_Is it moving?_

Suddenly, the goo started changing shape. "Dr. Connors, what's happening?"

"It... appears to have formed a shirt."

Harry looked down to see a black t-shirt on his torso. He felt it, and it felt like cloth. "What the fuck is this?"

"It's bonded with you, Harry. I know that must not ideal, but it appears to be benevolent. And it's treating your Oshtoran Syndrome."

"It's alive?!" Harry shouted.

"...Yes. But don't worry Harry. We are going to run plenty of tests to make sure it's safe."

"More tests. Great."

"Son, we don't have to do that all right now," Norman reassured him. "Why don't we just have Dr. Connors here take a little bit blood, and then you and me can go eat some real food and watch a real movie."

_Is he actually acting like my Dad?_

"That... would be nice," said Harry. "And could I get a glass of water? My throat hurts."

"I'll go grab that, along with a towel and some clothes. Dr. Connors can take a sample, and then you can take a hot shower. How does that sound?"

"Ok. Thanks, Dad," said Harry.

"You're welcome, Son," Norman said as he left the room.

"Alright, Harry," Dr. Connors said, motioning him to a stool. "If you can sit here, we can get some blood and get you out of here."

"Ok."

Harry was cold enough that when the doctor cleaned his inner elbow with an alcohol towelette, he didn't even feel it.

"Just a little pinch." Dr. Connors inserted a needle into Harry's arm. Harry felt the pinch, though it was nothing compared to the pain he endured as his Oshtoran Syndrome progressed.

By the time he went in for treatment, the pain his body felt was so unbearable, he could barely get out of bed. Once he passed out on the floor, his father decided his treatment needed to go further, and that brought the chamber.

"Harry? Did you hear me?" Norman's words brought him back to reality.

"I'm sorry, no. What did you say?"

"Clothes are in the bathroom. And I left a glass of water in there too."

"Alright, thanks."

"How about pizza?" Norman asked him.

"Pizza would be great."

"What do you want on it?"

"Dad, I'll eat anything at this point. Whatever you want is fine. I'm gonna go shower," Harry said, walking to the bathroom.

The warm water felt great on Harry's body. Although he wasn't conscious in the chamber, it still felt like a long time. And he has sorely missed the feeling of a nice warm shower.

As he washed himself, he noticed the black goo seemed to instinctively move away from each area he cleaned. Even before his hand got near it.

_I really hope they know what they're talking about with this thing._

After he showered and got dressed, Harry left the bathroom to find his father lounging on the couch.

_Since when has he ever done that?_

"Pizza should be here soon. Are you ready to watch a movie?" Norman asked.

"I think I'm gonna go lie down for a bit, but I'll be ready in an hour or so," said Harry. He expected his father to be disappointed, but he saw something else in his father's reaction. He saw empathy.

"That's quite alright, Son. It must be difficult for you to adjust to everything. But go on, I'll be here when you wake up." Norman's compassion surprised Harry.

_This must have been hard on him. He must have really missed me._

"Thanks, Dad. I'll come back out in a bit and we can watch something that came out in the time I've missed." Harry walked back to his old room.

When he entered the room, he was ecstatic to see that his old bed replaced the hospital one. There was no IV. No pill bottles. It was just a room. His room.

On his dresser was his phone. It was dead, which tends to happen when you haven't charged it in a year. Harry decided to plug it in and wait. As he waited, he thought about all the messages that he would see.

When his father, and his doctor, decided he needed to be put into stasis, Harry was apprehensive. He wanted to make sure that his friends knew he wasn't ghosting them. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend didn't think that he'd left him. And his father told him that he would handle it. Though it worried him, this was enough to get Harry into the stasis chamber.

After a couple of minutes had gone by, a vibration signified that his phone had turned on.

_Time to see how Dad handled things._

As he opened his phone, he first saw a message from Peter. A lot of messages from Peter. Harry started crying as he read the messages from his concerned boyfriend. If he could still call him that.

_It looks like he didn't handle things._

When he read the message that told him to have a nice life, and to not respond, it didn't just break his heart. It shattered it into a million pieces. And the one after that, begging him to fight, sent Harry over the edge.

As he fully broke down, he buried his face into a pillow so his sobs would not be audible.

_Fuck. How could I do this to him? All he's ever been is good to me, and I broke his fucking heart. He probably thinks I'm dead now._

Harry cried until he had no tears left to cry, his face wrapped in a wet pillow.

_I need to find a way to make this right with Peter. I hope he sees it in himself to let me._

Harry knew what he had to do now. He had to call Peter.

His finger hovered over the call button for what seemed like hours but was likely only ten minutes. Eventually, he made the plunge.

His heart sank when he reached Peter's voicemail and heard his voice. "Hey, it's Peter. Parker. And I'm not available right now. But leave me a message and I'll get back to you soon." He ended the call instead of leaving a message.

_It's been so long since I've heard his voice. I miss it._

Unable to tell Peter that he's back, Harry decided to call MJ. She was going to be pissed at him, but at least it was easier to talk to her than it would be with Peter.

Harry felt his heart race as he listened to the ring.

"Harry? Is... is it really you?" MJ sounded relieved on the other line.

"It's me. I think... I think that I'm going to be okay." He was waiting for her to let him have it.

"You had us really _fucking_ worried, Harry."

_Here it comes._

"You're one of my best friends, and I'm one of yours. You should have told us."

"Yeah, I kn-"

"I'm not done. I know you're gonna say you're sorry. And I'm going to accept your apology. Because you're one of my best friends. And I'm one of yours." It was a relief to hear her say that. "I'm... really mad at you. But I know why you did it. And I'm really glad you're okay. Okay, you can talk now."

"I'm really sorry, MJ. I... I know that should have told you. I just didn't want you or Peter or Gwen to get hurt the way that I did." His voice sounded weak. MJ could tell he had been crying.

"I forgive you, Harry. Just... let us in. You shouldn't go through things like that alone. And we want to be there, even if it hurts. _Okay_ , so we have a lot of things to talk about. Can you meet up?"

"I think so, yeah."

_So much for the movie with Dad._

"I think I was going to grab some food with Peter and Gwen in about an hour. Have... have you talked to them yet?"

"I tried calling Peter, and it went to voicemail."

"He's in class with Gwen right now."

"What happened to working in the lab?"

"Harry, we have a lot to catch you up on."

"Is he gonna hate me, MJ?" His voice quavered.

"No. No! He misses you like crazy, Harry."

"Okay, I'll come to lunch. Text me the address and I'll meet you there. I gotta go talk to my dad. Bye, MJ."

"Bye, Harry."

After ending the call and finding a pair of shoes, Harry walked back into the living room to find his father on the phone. His father looked surprised to see him awake.

"Hey, dad. I'm going out," Harry said.

Norman immediately hung up the phone. "Harry, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"This whole time, no one knew where I was, dad! They thought I just left them! You told me you were going to handle it! And you didn't! So now I have to go fix things!" Harry shouted at his father.

"Harry, it was for the best." Norman said.

"Maybe for the PR, but not for me! I can't believe I trusted you."

"Harry!" Norman called for his son as he watched the elevator doors close.


	9. We're Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Peter re-unite at last.

Jack's Diner was about a forty-minute walk from the Osborn penthouse. As Harry walked up to the restaurant, he saw Mary Jane outside.

"MJ!" Harry shouted as he ran to her and she ran to him.

The two friends hugged each other tightly.

"MJ, this is the first hug I have had in over a year," said Harry.

"You didn't get one from your dad?" MJ asked, uncertain if she should have.

"No, and I don't want one from him right now. We should probably sit and talk about this," Harry said, breaking the hug. "Let's go find a seat."

Harry and MJ walked into the diner and were hit by the smell of french fries. This was the kind of thing Harry had missed.

"So, my dad." Harry was sitting across from MJ in a booth. "Basically, I've been in a stasis chamber for a year. And before I went in, I asked my dad to say... something to you guys. Because I was trying to avoid exactly what happened. And he didn't. So I'm not really happy with him right now."

"Wow, Harry. I'm sorry he didn't listen to you," MJ said sadly.

"And he basically told Peter I don't care about him. I'm just so mad!" Harry slammed his fists on the table. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Harry. You're upset." She reached over to touch his shoulder and smiled at him. "And you have a right to be upset. Just try to channel it into something positive."

"Thanks. Now tell me, what has the illustrious Mary Jane Watson been up to?"

"Well, for one, she made associate editor at The Daily Bugle. I haven't had too much else going on because of the time that takes up."

"Dude, that's so cool! I knew you could do it!" Harry smiled. A smile that quickly faded as he heard the door chime behind him.

_Oh god, is that Peter? How the fuck do I talk to him?_

"Relax," MJ mouthed to him.

Harry turned to see Peter and Gwen walking through the door. His eyes met Peter's, and he saw Peter's face form a smile.

Peter had the warmest smile Harry had ever seen. Always had. And once he saw it, he knew that everything was going to be ok.

"Harry," Peter said softly as he pulled him into a kiss and wrapped his body around him. "I've missed you so much!" The kiss was hungry, something both men had needed for a long time. 

"I missed you too Pete. And I'm so sorry I didn't tell you what was going on and my da-" Harry started to cry onto his shoulder, but Peter kissed him again, deeper this time. Harry moaned a little into the kiss before remembering he was in a public place.

"Hey, it's okay. You're here now. And we _do_ need to talk about what happened. But let's take a minute, ok?" Peter was smiling at him again and it made him feel better.

It was then that Harry remembered he and Peter were not the only people in the world, and turned to see that Gwen was standing awkwardly next to them.

"Oh, Gwen. I'm sorry for... y'know," he said as he gave Gwen a hug.

"Nothing that can't be fixed, Harry. I'm just glad you're okay," she said.

"And I'm sorry for forgetting you exist for a minute there. I'm just really gay, and I've been in a chamber-"

"It happens to the best of us," she smiled. MJ laughed a little too loud after this.

"Wait a second," Harry turned to face her. "You two?"

MJ blushed. "Uh, yeah," she said embarrassedly.

"We haven't said anything yet because we don't know what exactly _this_ is yet," said Gwen.

"Wow, I've missed a lot," Harry said as the two couples went to sit across from one another. "Look, I don't want to be a downer. But I think we should just talk about what happened." Harry sounded pretty nervous.

"Harry, you should tell them what you told me," said MJ.

"Okay. Here goes. I've been in a stasis chamber for the past thirteen months, and I didn't realize that I was going to be until it was happening. I figured I could still text and call you guys, at least for a while. And, when I realized that wasn't the case, I asked my dad to tell you guys something. He told me he would handle it. But he clearly didn't say anything. So, I know I fucked up when I didn't tell you guys I was sick. I know that I should have. But I just want you guys to know that it wasn't my idea to leave you high and dry like that. And to know that I'm so sorry for not saying something." Harry sighed loudly. He felt better.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie. The past year has been really rough. But we don't hold it against you. We know you wanted to protect us from going through what you did with your mom. We just wish you would have told us something. We can be here for you. We _want_ to be there for you." Peter's eyes were teary as he finished speaking.

"I know. And I'm gonna be more open, I promise."

"Then I think we're okay. It'll take a bit of adjusting." Peter slid his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close. Harry clung to his side. "But we're okay. That about sum it up for you two?"

MJ and Gwen nodded.

"I don't wanna spring this on you Harry, but I still have a queen size bed at home. Had to move apartments for something a little smaller. Do you want to come home with me? If that's an option, of course, with your treatment and all.

"Consider me there," Harry said, planting a smooch on Peter's cheek.

"That's good to hear. I... also have some sharing that I have procrastinated on for a while. And it'll be easier to tell you there."

"Ooh la la, " Harry said flirtatiously. "So what else has been going on? Are you still volunteering at F.E.A.S.T. with Aunt May?"

Everyone went silent.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry, there's a lot you've missed," MJ said sadly.

"She passed away in May," Peter said.

"Oh, Peter." He hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I'm so sorry. She was such a kind person."

"She was. Thanks, Har. We can talk more about that later. But for now, why don't we have some lunch?"

"I agree. Physics makes me hungry," quipped Gwen.

Not ten minutes later, Harry was eating his first real food in ages. A juicy cheeseburger and crispy french fries, paired with a strawberry milkshake. As far as he was concerned, it was the best food on the planet.

And as he leaned against his boyfriend, he made a realization. No matter what happened, or what would happen, he was going to be okay.


	10. Everything's Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tells Harry his secret.

After lunch, Peter and Harry took a cab back to Peter's new apartment. As Peter opened the door to the building, Harry hesitated.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"It's just," Harry paused. "I'm still processing the fact that I am actually _back_. I know that I was out for the missing time, but it's still left me just as blindsided. I've lost a year of my life, Pete. And, I've lost a year with you."

"I know."

"I'll be okay. It's just a little awkward right now," Harry said. "But moving on, you said you had to tell me something."

"Yeah! Let's go inside for that one!" Peter beamed. "It's not something I can tell you here."

It struck Harry immediately that Peter's new apartment was bland and in desperate need of a redesign. He was living in a small apartment, something that Harry could easily work with. One kitchen, a living room, one bedroom, and a bathroom. The living room did have a couch and a television, which was standard. He also had a desk where he worked on his homework. But nothing was being done with his walls. The pale, white walls. This irked Harry. When they lived together, Harry had decorated their apartment to perfection. And now, Peter was living in... _this_.

Harry was pulled back to Earth as he felt Peter take his hand. "I know, I know. Your inner interior decorator just died."

"I wouldn't say _died_ ," Harry said mockingly. "More like, obliterated."

"Thanks." Peter laughed. "I will admit, I've never had the sense you do for that sort of thing. But look at it this way, you have an empty canvas to work with."

"Damn, Pete. You're not wro-ahhh" Harry nearly tripped over his feet as Peter pulled him to the bedroom.

"C'mon, I gotta show you this! I've been sitting on this shit for eight years, Har."

"My god, Peter. Did you kill someone?" Harry inquired.

"Just sit here for a minute." Harry was ushered to the bed, the same one they used to sleep in. The one they would hopefully continue to sleep in, now that he was back. "And close your eyes."

"Not gonna lie, this is getting a little kinky," Harry obliged.

"Oh, you shush! It's not like that. Just wait a minute, babe."

Harry sat quietly, eyes closed, as he listened to the shuffling noises Peter produced. Peter was fumbling, and the sounds amused him greatly.

_My boyfriend is an idiot. And I love him._

He didn't sound nervous, but Peter's heart was beating a million miles a minute. Only two people know about this. He lucked out with MJ, who figured it out by herself _and_ had the tenacity to confront him about it. And with Gwen, the brunt of her reaction was on Harry's condition. This was the first time he's really told someone of his own volition.

"Alright," Peter sighed nervously. "Open your eyes."

Harry opened his eyes to see Spider-Man in front of him. "So, you're a cosplayer?" Harry asked, quite confused.

"No, Har. I- I'm-" Peter struggled.

"Wait a second. Are you telling me-"

"Yeah."

"You're _the_ Spider-Man?!" Harry was shocked.

"Yeah," Peter said again as he removed his mask. Harry did not process his response.

"I- I don't know what to say," Harry said.

"It's a lot to process, Harry. I just felt like you needed to know."

"Why now?"

"I realized," Peter said, gripping his boyfriend's hands with his own. "I asked you to be more open with me. It's only fair that I be more open with you."

"Thanks, just- wow!" Harry laid back on the bed, pulling his boyfriend with him. Peter was straddling his waist, one thigh on each side of him. Harry's hands went to his hips. "I cannot believe my boyfriend is Spider-Man."

Peter leaned down to kiss his neck, eliciting a moan. Harry wrapped his arms around him. He never wanted to let go again.

"You're okay with this?"

"It's a bit of a shock, but yeah! Plus"- Harry's hands traveled lower -"I always thought Spider-Man was kinda hot."

And Peter was kissing him again. His lips crashing into Harry's, his hands moving through his hair. He could live like this forever. But he wanted to know more, breaking the kiss.

"As much as I'd love to keep making out, I need to ask you some questions," Harry said.

"That's fair. Shoot."

"Who else knows?"

"MJ has known for a while. But I didn't tell her. She found out herself. And I told Gwen when-"

"When what?"

"-when we found your journal."

"You were in my father's apartment?"

Peter sighed deeply. "It was because of Devil's Breath."

_I hope he doesn't blame himself._

Harry's eyes went wide. "What does Devil's Breath have to do with anything?"

Harry was getting anxious. Noticing this, Peter climbed off of his lap and cuddled into his side, holding his boyfriend. He felt Harry relax a bit.

"This is gonna suck," Peter mumbled, pausing for a minute. "Okay. I'm gonna give you the short version. Our experiment led Otto down a dark path. He became a supervillain, teaming up with Martin Li. Yeah, _t_ _hat_ Martin Li. Along with a few others from my rogue's gallery, they formed the Sinister Six."

"Pete, I- I'm really sorry about Otto. I know you looked up to him. But how does Devil's Breath fit into this?" He sounded worried.

"In its current stage, it functions more like a bio-weapon. The Sinister Six released it into the city. But Oscorp was able to make a cure. And we were able to save almost everyone who was infected."

"Almost? Did-"

"Yeah," Peter said as he started sobbing. He felt Harry's hand on the back of his head, pulling him into his shoulder.

"She was the best, Pete. I can't believe Devil's Breath took her away." Harry gently rubbed his other hand on Peter's back to soothe him.

"I- I know. It hurts," cried Peter.

Harry didn't know how long they were sitting like this. Seconds? Minutes? An hour? But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Peter was hurting. And he was there to comfort him. "I know it hurts. Loss hurts. And it's gonna hurt for a while. But you're not alone, Peter. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." His voice was warm and soft.

**He blames you.**

Harry was startled. He looked around to find the source of the voice. That deep voice. "Peter, did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"No. What did you hear?" Peter sniffled.

**He can't hear me. Only you.**

As he heard the voice again, he felt the goo flex around him. At this point, Harry realized the goo was talking to him. "I don't know. It must have been my imagination." Harry said.

Peter took his head off of Harry's shoulder and looked into his blue eyes. Something seemed off about him. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry promptly smiled back at him. "I just zoned out a little bit, but everything's fine."

" You sure?"

"Yeah. Maybe just a little tired and hungry."

**No, you're not.**

"Well, I could bust out my famous chicken curry."

"As long as you aren't making your dumplings, Peter. I don't want you to burn your apartment down," Harry said, reminding Peter of his previous kitchen disasters.

"No dumplings, I promise. I'll go get the curry started," Peter said, heading out of the bedroom.

"Peter?" Harry said, causing his boyfriend to turn around in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to stay here with you? It's just- we used to live together, and I don't know if you still want to."

Peter thought for a moment. "I do. Things are a little weird right now, but hopefully, they're going to normalize soon. So, yeah, I want you to stay. But don't feel like you need to if you don't want to. I don't want you to get overwhelmed," Peter said, smiling at him.

"I want to. Just wanted to make sure." Harry checked his watch, which displayed 4:27. "I should call my dad and let him know that. But I'll meet you out there."

"Sounds good," Peter said as he walked to the kitchen.

Harry listened to the ringing. He didn't want to talk to his dad. Not after he found out what he did to Peter. But he knew if he didn't tell his dad where he was, he would file a missing person report. Or worse.

His father picked up after three rings. "Hello, son. Dr. Connors said your bloodwork looked normal. Will you be heading home soon?"

"That's good about my bloodwork, but no. I- I'm moving back in with Peter," Harry said nervously.

"Harry, that's not a good idea, and I think you know that," Norman said apathetically.

"No, dad. I think it is. See, I haven't seen my boyfriend in a year. I've missed him. And you- well, you've never really accepted the fact that I'm gay. You like to pretend that it's just a phase and that one day I'll meet the right girl. But it's not a phase, dad. It's not something that will end. And- a part of me feels like this is why you didn't tell anyone. So that he would hate me."

**He does. Even if he doesn't know it yet.**

_Shut up!_

"And that really hurts. I appreciate all of the things you've done for me. But if you're going to try to make me choose between you and Peter, I'll choose him. Keep that in mind if you want to actually have some kind of father-son relationship."

"If that's how you feel, I'll forward you Dr. Connors' info. Just because you want nothing to do with me doesn't mean you shouldn't keep up with your treatment." After Norman spoke, he ended the call.

Harry growled loudly at this. His father was gaslighting him, as he usually did.

Peter was in the kitchen, sautéing vegetables as Harry joined him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm just a bit heated. My dad is being- well, he's being my dad. On the bright side, my blood is normal, according to my doctor."

"That's great!" Peter rejoiced, before turning to Harry and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "By the way, I've meant to ask. What exactly is your treatment?"

"Uhh- it's kinda complicated. Why don't I tell you about it tomorrow? It's been a pretty crazy day today already, and I want to relax."

"Totally fine," Peter smiled at him. "I don't want to overwhelm you, especially on your first day back."

"Thanks," Harry said as he gave Peter a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
